The Monster
by Ghost Operation Systems
Summary: What would happen if monster DNA was added to humans or even a demigod? What if Artemis wasn't an extreme man-hater but a goddess looking for family? Watch as Niklaus Ingrad a new species battles in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION** **ATTENTION THIS IS A FANFIC I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT MY OC I'M SURE AS HELL NOT RICK RIORDAN HE OWNS PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOT ME THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER WRITTEN AND POSTED ONLINE SO HAPPY READING. AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION.**

Chapter 1 The Tortured Boy

Artemis POV

I watched as my hunters were going through the medical files that filled this room. The monsters had been experimenting on children of all ages and not just demigods. When my father had told me what the monsters were doing I nearly blew up my palace. I still remembered Zeus's words to me.

 _*flashback*_

 _"A lot of powerful demigods have started to go missing," he paused" My direct descendant's daughter has been taken by monsters."_

 _I watched as he clenched his hands in pure rage._

 _"Father if I may ask how do you know that she was taken by monsters," I asked careful not to make him angry._

 _"A few hours after I felt her disappear Hermes came to me with small box. Inside of it was a note saying that the little girl was being held captive and at the bottom of the box I found fingers. Her fingers," I felt rage about to overtake me._

 _"I accept I will slaughter those bastards," I spoke coldly._

 _Even Zeus was shocked at the coldness in my voice. But he shook it off and gave a dark scowl._

 _"With only thirteen days till the winter solstice I don't want destroy part of the world," he said._

 _*flashback end*_

After that I left Olympus was went to tell the hunters the problem. They all looked murderous especially Zoe, my lieutenant, she gripped her bow so hard I was afraid that it would crack. We led an attack in fury destroying every monster in the building. We went into the files storage and saw a horrible sight. Zeus's decendent was on a table with a hole in her chest. Zoe went through the files grimly.

"My Lady, the files say that they killed everyone," she looked sad.

Then I heard a shout coming from the room opposite us. We run over there and saw through glass wall that a person was being sliced into by monsters.

"Stop it now," Phoebe screamed and tears began to fall from her face.

The monster turn and flinched at the rage and hatred in her eyes and the surrounding hunter that had gathered. I had never seen my girls cry it shocked me. I calmly took out an arrow and fired into the nearest monsters head. Phoebe my best tracker was on the ground crying. I ran into the room and looked down at a sloppily stitched up boy strapped to the table. I look at his form, he lay 7ft 9in tall with broad shoulders. His hair was strange it was dark red with stripes of black. His body had cuts, gashes, and tears. I saw a few words on his chest but they were covered in blood. I wiped it off with my parka sleeve. The boy grimaced in pain and began breathing heavily. The words read;

 **Subject 6974 "Frankenstein"**

 **Monster human experiment**

 **Success Thirteen**

 **Niklaus Denizli Ingrad**

I was confused at the whole thing. What was the monster human experiments? I saw Zoe walk forward with her hunting knife in her hand. Before I could stop her she struck the knife at his forehead. I saw a flash of silver as Phoebe knocked Zoe down.

"What are you doing Zoe he is just a injured boy." Phoebe screamed angrily.

"Yes he is an injured boy and when he heals he will grow up to be a cruel man," Zoe spat out.

"The files will have something on the boy," I spoke tiredly.

I had to **I** ris **M** essage father that we failed to save his daughter. He was going to be furious. Right as I through the drachma into the rainbow I heard a roar of pain. I thought it was a stray monster the girls were torturing. I notched an arrow as I ran to the screams. What I saw terrified me I saw the boy thrashing on the table with blood gushing out of his wounds. Phoebe was by his side trying to hold him down. As I walked of I saw that his eyes were open and they were milky white but they held pain, terror, and fear.

"It's ok you're safe we killed all the monsters," I said soothingly shocking myself and the hunters.

He didn't do anything but nod and relax into his restraints. As he slumped into unconsciousness I felt a motherly feeling that I only felt with my hunters. I decided then and there that I would protect him. I stroked his hair and I felt his callous yet soft skin. I wanted to car- wait a moment I am the man hating goddess of the hunt. I looked down at his bloodied body and I decided to call Apollo my annoying little brother. We looked through the files and saw that he was a demigod son of Hephaestus and he was 14 years old. He had been experimented on for 11 years. I decided to leave the facility and burn it to the ground. As we got out side with about four hunters carrying the boy's body outside. As I saw the rising sun I knew that I was going to be annoyed. I sent a telepathic message to Apollo to get his butt down here otherwise he would be target practice for a year. He appeared in a grow that nearly blinded all the hunters. Only Zoe and Phoebe were unaffected by the sun god's entrance.

"Hey girls I take it that you need the awesome God that is also the coolest." He said with his annoying smile.

Then his eyes fell on the body and looked into my eyes with shock and I shook my head no signaling that I didn't do it. He started bathing the boy in his healing aura and the boy started to heal slowly.

"I'm going to check his memories and see what happened to him," Apollo said seriously.

"Lord Apollo can you help him please I beg you," Phoebe said bowing low.

I was shocked that one of the most violent man-haters was begging for a boy's life to be saved. Apparently so was my annoying little brother because he went wide eyed but then he smiled with his extra whitened teeth. He then turned down and started to go through the the boys memories. About three minutes later he doubled over and started retching. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder whatever he saw it must have been pretty bad.

"What ever you do sister don't anger him he can defeat you if push comes to shove," he said quietly. Then he added, "And trust me if you ever hurt him in anyway I will hide him away from you and your prejudice band of girls because his story and what he's been through will make your most tortured hunter seem like a fairy tale."

I was shocked. Maybe I should have let Zoe kill him, but then I remembered his eyes and how they pleaded with me for help. So desperate for help that he would want it from a complete stranger. I decided that he would go before the Olympic council to see what to do with him. I told my girls to put him down and make camp. After waiting for Apollo to fully heal him and to think on everything that I had found on the boy. He was young but he was so large and heavily scarred. From what Apollo told me he was also very powerful I had to find out more.

"Well Arty, I'm all finished we should go and tell father about his daughter," Apollo said solemnly.

As soon as he said that I remembered that I still hadn't told Zeus about his daughter being brutally murdered. I was not about to lie to father but his rage would be uncontrollable. We flashed up to Olympus and put the boy in Apollo's temple. I shoot one of my howler arrows into the sky. My howler arrow was a special order from Hephaestus, it could make a sound that every Olympian could hear no matter where they were. A few seconds later I saw ten flashes of light and I knew that the Olympian council was in order.

"Early today I was sent on a mission to destroy a place that monsters had been taking children and rescue them," father was looking unsettled as I spoke. "When I got there it was a horrific sight. What I saw was dozens for children from the ages of four to fifteen, were cut up and killed."

"Originally, my little sis was looking for Zeus's descendant's daughter but from what I saw in my sisters memories she was killed," Apollo said sadly.

I felt the throne room begin to shake in father's fury and sadness. I was also saddened by the death of a maiden. Her name was Sofia De Waal.

"However there was a survivor and he is a son of Hephaestus." I added cautiously, "From his files it said his mother was Lisa Ingrad daughter of Athena who gave him to the experiments willingly."

Right as I finished I saw a blur of black and orange then Hephaestus, God of fire and blacksmiths, was on top of Athena beating her senseless. It took almost half the council had to pull him off her in his rage. Then Apollo flashed out and warned me that he was going to get the boy. After we had calmed down the angry god we waited for Apollo to return and we saw father crying. Apollo finally flashed in the room with the boy on a medical table but he was in his godly height of twelve feet and had a pained look on his face.

"I have run a diagnostic on him and found some startling things. First is that the Monster Human Experiments where to see if they could make stronger monsters out of demigods. His eyes were scolded by a hot liquid. His bones are two times denser than a normal humans. His muscle system has been injected with a IVC that over developed them. His organs and skin were left mostly untouched but his stomach, lungs, and heart where transplanted. The stomach and lungs are of a dragon but the heart," he paused looking at father. "His heart is producing electricity that stimulates his body."

After his report we all stopped. The only way it could be making electricity was if it had Zeus's blood in it. Then it hit me the little girls heart had been removed. Looking around at the others I saw looks of horror and revulsion on their faces. Then we heard a groan of agony and saw the boy raise up off the bed and looked around startled. Hephaestus walked over and hugged the boy who started crying. I felt touched by this moment but I knew it couldn't last as I saw Athena walk over to the boy. Apollo over to the side was shaking his head feverishly. The boy was glaring at her with a mixture of hate and fear. His body began to change into a monstrous form. His stood at about 8 ft with blood red hair and black plated and spiked skin. His eyes glow red and his jaws split into many pieces. His body glowed with a bloody aura. He looked like a true monster then it clicked, on his chest it said Success Thirteen and this was his monster form or side. His power was at the level above a minor god. He looked so angry I was starting to feel something I hadn't felt in a while, fear. Athena realizing her mistake take a defensive position with aegis and her spear. Normally just looking at the head of Medusa on the shield was enough to scare the person but he looked at it in rage. He took one step forward and the whole palace shock in protest. Mustering up my courage I got up off of my throne and walked over to my sister's side. He stopped when he saw me and I saw hesitation in his eyes, but he slowly started to walk towards her. Beside her I could feel her trembling but to be honest I was too. Right as he reached us his patted my head in a pleasant way. I was shocked I had turned males into jackalopes for looking at me but he patted my head like I was a child. I was shaking in rage now, but his eyes were on Athena. He brought his head down to her forehead and touched them together. After only a few seconds he pulled away and she collapsed on the ground crying.

"He showed me his memories and what they did to him," she answered our unasked question. "He has the mentality of a child and was never taught to speak he understands us but can't make the words himself."

"I don't care what happens but I'm becoming this boy's patron because he needs hope in his life," Hestia said daringly.

"Well, if you can help him please he will get a gift from me as his father I abandoned him," Hephaestus said tearily.

"He seems to have taken a liking to Artemis so I think she should watch, protect, and teach him about the world," Hera said looking at the boy's back sadly.

Before I could protest the boy doubled over and started coughing up blood, as he shrank down I noticed a branding on his back in Latin. It read, "Velut Ferrum, Ut Aeris Ut Flexibile, Quantum Mercurius". I remembered after looking at this that he was tortured and that he was not the type of male I hated because he didn't have any lust, greed, or pride from what I saw. He was gasping for breath as Apollo and Hestia healed him.

"This child as we just witnessed is too powerful," Zeus thundered.

"The child shall live son of Kronos," a raspy voice said.

"Who dares interrupt the Olympic council while its in session," Zeus roared looking around wildly.

"We do you young prideful god," three voices said that and old women appeared.

The old women were the fates and they looked regal but a little angry. These were the women that decided all of fate. Clotho the fate of birth, Lachesis the fate of life, and Atropos the fate of death. Zeus turned red at the insult but he then realized that he couldn't do anything against the granddaughters of Chaos.

"I have watched this child for a long time and he interests me," Lachesis said. "Even after all the torture he didn't give up and our mother, Ananke, didn't allow us to cut his thread when he was so close. Instead we had to hand it over to her."

This was shocking to the whole council because one, Ananke was a primordial and the mother of all fate even Chaos's. If Ananke hadn't faded then we had to reconsider if the primordial council was still active. The only primordials that we knew were still here were Tartarus, Gaea, Nyx, and Erebus. And two she took his life thread and she answers directly to Chaos.

"Well now that we have this cleared this up can we hurry up I'm getting bored with all this mushy stuff," Ares said gruffly.

"I should kill you for that comment you muscle bond moron," Athena said angrily.

Even the fearless god of war was frightened by the glare of the goddess of wisdom and then I said Hephaestus was on his throne in flames. I chuckled despite myself, then Ares have his best death glare at me. A golden arrow appeared next to his head, and then I saw Niklaus walk away from Hestia and a poised Apollo. He walked up to up to Ares and punched his knee and we heard a sickening _crunch_ as his knee cap shattered. He then walked over to me and put his hand on my head and rubbed it. I tried to hit his hand away annoyed, but Athena caught my hand.

"From his memories I saw a girl that used to do that to his after one of his many operations, so he means well but he has no common sense at all," she said releasing my hand.

After dropping my hand to my side and resigned myself to the humiliation. He must have gotten the hint because he only continued for a few more seconds.

"Fine then now that that is done. I have excepted the task of protecting this boy," I said grumpily.

"Well you will have to give him about 10 days to heal and then I have to teach him language and all," Athena said happily.

Of course she would be happy to teach a boy with pretty much no knowledge. She would probably try to patch things up with him so that he loved his grandmother. As I was about to flash out the boy wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't control my temper this time and I shoved him away as I grew to my for godly height. He backed down with a pained look on his face I felt guilty but I had already flashed away. As I walking out of my tent I was thinking of how to tell the girls. They all had troubled pasts with males. Zoe was going to try to murder him in the first minute.

"Milady why do you look so troubled," Zoe said walking up. "Is it about the boy earlier because if so I can find and kill him I need be."

"No you couldn't Zoe I'm afraid that's impossible." I held up a hand to stop her reply.

"He is protected by Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hestia, and myself now."

At that comment she was stunned but then she looked murderous. She walked away mutter things to herself. Phoebe walked out of the bushes and I knew that she was eavesdropping.

"Is it really true that you are protecting that boy that we found," she said nervously.

I shook my head yes and then asked her why she cared but I already had an idea. She replied that when she joined the hunt that she left her brother with Camp Half-Blood centuries ago.

"I don't regret joining the hunt they are my family but," she paused. "When I saw his eyes begging for help I felt this feeling that I had to support him like a sister would."

"Well that's fine but remember that you still have your oaths." As I said that she smiled.

As she ran off I decided to gather up the remainder of my hunters and tell them the news. I blew the meeting horn and the hunters filed in laughing and smiling. After what I told they they wouldn't be smiling anymore.

"Hunter while I was up on Olympus the boy that we saved well there is no easy way to say this, but he will be staying with us for a few while," as I finished I heard groans from all around.

"I know you don't want any _male_ here but he has been tortured and experimented on for nearly his whole life," I said shocking them.

After that they all walked away I saw that they were think of ways to get rid of him. I kind of felt bad for him and the feeling of motherly instinct started to take over.

 **CLIFFHANGER THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND POSTING A FANFICTION. LET ME CLEAR SOME THINGS UP, FIRST I SET THE STORY BEFORE THE LIGHTENING THIEF. NEXT, I WILL HAVE THALIA IN THE STORY BUT I'M UNSURE ABOUT THE ROMANS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A POV CHANGE. I'M GOING TO HOPEFULLY MAKE THIS INTO A [OCxZoe] STORY WITH PERCABETH AND MAYBE SOME OTHER THINGS BUT HEY LIKE THE STORY AND REVIEWS AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME BECAUSE I WANT YOU (the fans) TO LOVE THIS STORY. OH AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE IN OLD ENGLISH SPEECH FOR ZOE. HIS MONSTER FORM LOOKS LIKE DRACULA FROM BLADE TRINITY BUT IN BLACK WITH NO HEAD SPIKES. THE BRAND TRANSLATES IN TO "as strong as iron as flexible as copper as fast as mercury". WELL FOLKS I WILL POST ANOTHER CHAPTER IN ABOUT A WEEK. SO UNTIL THEN READ, REVIEW, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME BYE~Ghost Operation Systems**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION ATTENTION THIS IS A FANFICTION I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT MY OC I'M SURE AS HELL NOT RACK RIORDAN HE OWNS PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS NOT ME. I HAVE PUT SOME FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER AND I'VE DECIDED TO INCLUDE THE ROMANS IF THE STORY IS WELL REVIEWED. SO READ AMD REVIEW SO THAT I CAN FIND OUT MORE.**

Chapter 2 The Last Day

Artemis's POV

It had been nearly the ten days that he needed to recover and learn to speak. In the time I was given I had sent up a tent and all the things he needs to live with us. I had also visited Aphrodite to talk (yell) about the feelings I had for the boy. She said that it wasn't lust or romance but motherly love. I talked to Hera which I was oh so happy about but she told me that I should adopt him or care for him because he had never had a good mother.

"His mother was a prideful, sick, and twisted person that used her own son to make a monster," Hera had said angrily.

I was walking over to Athena's palace and I heard sounds of fighting. I ran over there to see Ares and a boy were fighting. Ares with his giant sword, the boy with a strange metal hammer that seemed to ripple every time that I was hit. Before I could intervene a spear pierced the ground in front of them.

"Why is it that I leave you alone for a few minutes to go find Apollo to see if you could spar," she paused sighing. "And imagine my surprise when I come back to see that Artemis is watching you and Ares fighting each other."

"But grandmother he insulted you by calling you an old, book worm hag," a deep voice rumbled.

I turned to look at Athena but she was looking at the boy with an unhappy expression. I knew that wasn't Ares's voice because his voice was gruff but not that deep. I then looked to the boy and I saw his stoic face.

"I know how you don't want me fighting but in this day and age one must fight to survive," his voice rumbled.

"I know that you have learned a lot but that doesn't mean you can backtalk me and Artemis how could you just stand there and let them fight," Athena turned to me and scolded.

As if just noticing that I was there Niklaus stiffened and turned towards me. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"I apologize for my disrespect the last time and I am willing to repay it in blood if needed Lady Artemis," he said emotionlessly.

I was saddened that he was scared of me but I was the goddess of virgins and the hunt, and hate men. He must have learned of me and was terrified of me. I decided to give him the respect that he had given me.

"You may stand and due to your ignorance I will forgive you this one time."

"Now Artemis I think that I still have one more day before he is released into the hunt," Athena said as if the hunt was a zoo.

I more than slightly unhappy that she would speak as if I was dangerous to his health. Ares started to chuckle and mutter things about virgins and morons. Before I could retort Niklaus shot forward and picked up Ares by his throat and spoke.

"Ares I am sick and tired of your asinine behavior but don't disrespect lady Artemis. Even through I'm still scared of woman lady Artemis protected me," he growled out angrily.

I felt happy that he liked me enough to stand up for me. I then thought of his other problem, he was scared of woman. He would have to get over if pretty quickly to live with the hunt.

"Now if your down teaching the brute a lesson yet I have to speak to you," Athena interjected.

"I know that you know that you will be staying with the hunt for the foreseeable future but I want you to continue your studies."

And before my eyes I saw him relax and have a grin on his face. He looked so cute when he relaxed then it was gone and he was stoic again.

"So grandmother how was that. I have gotten pretty good at acting happy and emotional," he said.

"My gods what am I going to do with you. You have to keep up the act and not tell anyone," Athena said annoyed.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to you, Niklaus about a very important issue," I said calmly.

He just nodded and we walked over to one of Athena's many courtyards. I turned and studied him. He dwarfed my twelve year old form by about three and a half feet. I wondered how he would react when I asked him if I could adopt him.

"So I you don't mind my question is so important that you needed to separate me from grandmother," he said evenly.

"Well, I don't want you to be angry but I would ah like to ah well truth be told I want to adopt you as my son," I said bluntly.

Niklaus's POV

When she asked me that I had a mixed feeling inside of me. I wanted to let her because she had saved me. But at the same I felt scared because my mother had destroyed me inside and out. I didn't want to feel the same way again.

"You know as well as I do that I can't and will never want a mother again after what that woman did to me," I answered after a while.

I watched her shoulders slump down in defeat. As she turned to walk away she said that she'd be back tomorrow morning after her nightly duties and bring me to the hunt. As I walked back over to grandmothers front doors of her palace I thought of what Lady Artemis had asked of me. I opened the palace's heavy doors and walked inside. No matter how many times I see the entrance it still amazes me. On the left side are woven tapestries of all the gods that are respectable so not Ares or Aphrodite. On the left were pictures of all of her children from the first to the latest. I walked to the main room which was the biggest library in the world, books were floating around and putting themselves on shelves.

"Every book that was even written is in here in Greek, Latin, and English so I have the treasure vault of knowledge," Athena said walking over to me.

"She asked me if she could adopt me grandmother," I informed her.

She just shook her head stating how she knew because Hera had come to talk to her. I just nodded and walked over to table that had a single novel on it, _Frankenstein._ I loved to read this book because I felt connected to it because I felt like a monster sometimes. Next to it was a dictionary for when I found words that I didn't know. It was enchanted so that I could find the word faster. I decided to pack up my things so I put the books that I wanted to read and the needed items, the bag was also enchanted so I could fit more things in it then normal. I packed two sets of clothes, a flask of nectar, a 25 pound block of ambrosia, and a pair of hunting knives. Then my books; first was my dictionary, Frankenstein, Journey to the Center of the Earth, Death at the Ballroom, and finally my sketchbook.

"So are you all packed up Nikky. Do you have all your gear? Your war hammer, daggers, helm of...," Athena questioned.

"Yes grandmother, you're starting to remind me of when I was in the learning coma," I interrupted annoyed by my nickname.

"Yeah yeah but do you still remember the conversions of the time in that coma," she asked.

The learning coma as I had dubbed it was a coma that was forced by Morpheus and a god could enter your dreams. I answered that one hour in the real world felt like 2 days in the dreamworld. The eight days that she taught me really felt like 384 days. We walked over to Aunt Hestia's house for dinner. As we walked she asked me how I was feeling and all the medical things. As we went around the corner I saw the palace. It was so small it could have been mistaken for a large weapons shed. I had to duck to go inside the home. Once inside I was greeted by the smell of food and a feeling of warm that only Hestia and her hearth could produce.

"Well hello there you guys I just finished up dinner with all of your favorites," Hestia greeted kindly.

I smiled a small genuine smile that only happened when Hestia was around. Even if it was just a raising of the corners of my lips it was not forced. I walked over to the table and sat on the ground. Because of my height if I sat in a chair I would be too tall but on the ground I was the perfect height.

"So how has my favorite demigod doing," Hestia asked turning into her thirty year old form.

"I'm doing great Ares is annoying and I'm unsettled about staying with the hunt," I answered truthfully.

She just nodded her head in agreement and her food appeared on the table. In front of Grandma was a plate of grilled fish, a bowl of rice, and a bowl of miso soup. Grandmother enjoyed Japanese food because it was elegant and balanced. In front of me was a steak just the way I liked it, rare. I craved blood like a thirst that wasn't easy to forfill. Aunt Hestia had a bowl of mashed potatoes and a plate of strawberries. I cut three pieces of meat off and put them in the hearth for the gods; one for was Athena, another for Hephaestus, and finally one for Hestia.

"For the people whom I own my life to," I muttered.

After that I sat down and ate in silence for awhile but Aunt Hestia was childish as well as a kind person. I did not know how to express myself on the outside but I was grateful.

"So in the morning you are going to the hunt for awhile," she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, but I feel uneasy inside because they are said to be cruel to males," I stated matter-a-fact.

My grandmother having finished her food put down her chopsticks, and grabbed my hand trying to comfort me. Her hand was so small compared to mine that in was as little as a child's. We thanked Hestia for the food and walked out. As I was ducking down to go through the door Hestia caught my arm.

"Before you leave for the hunt me and your father have to give you something," she whispered to come before dawn.

Nodding I walked over to grandmother and we strolled back to the palace and into the sleeping quarters. As I lay down I felt a feeling that I couldn't describe. It was like I had something in my stomach moving around quickly. I dismissed it as the bloody steak. I finally drifted into the realm of Morpheus and prayed for good dreams.

 __Line Break__

 _I stood in a dark cavern that seemed to stretch on forever as I turned to a swirl of gold it spoke,_

 _"So boy how is the plan going," a raspy voice questioned._

 _"The camp doesn't know a thing and the Olympians are too rapped up in their own fights to notice your presence master," a young mans voice reported respectfully._

 _"Yes and in the end I will get my revenge against the Olympian council and for fill the promise I made," the voice said coldly._

 _I stiffened as I felt the overpowering presence turn its attention towards me. I felt trapped in its cold coils of golden power._

 _"Well what do we have here. A demigod that is powerful enough to appear before me."_

 _I turned and ran out of the cavern and and at my back was cold scraping laughter. I was then blinded by a white light and then I saw two people standing in front of me. One was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She was about 6 and a half feet with indigo hair and icy blue eyes. The man standing beside her was similar to me in the sense that he was tall and broad. His hair was strange because it was a dark green with reptile slits for eyes._

 _"Well you must be the only one to survive because we have be trying to contact any survivors. It seems that we're the only one out of the thirteen," the woman said sadly._

 _"My name code name is Salamander and hers is Pisces we are the fourth and seventh success of the monster-human experiments respectively," the man introduced._

 _"Now you are probably wondering why we contacted you," Pisces said pausing. "A great evil is rising and we were made into monsters as soldiers for him, but we got free and now we fight for Olympus."_

 _I nodded in understanding and we continued talking for a couple minutes and then they started to shimmer and fade out. Their last words were promises of future conversations and then of farewells._

 __Line Break__

I woke with a start and looked at my clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:16 in the morning and I needed to get over to Auntie Hestia's for the something that I was going to receive. I put on a pair of cargo pants and my cloak. I moved as stealthily as I could but I didn't need to because grandmother was a heavy sleeper and I escaped the palace. As I walked over to the hearth I saw my father and aunt Hestia hugging but I didn't care because I was worried of what grandma Athena would do to me if she knew.

"Excuse me, if you are in the middle of coitus continue after I receive the farewell gift before I am sent to the hunt," I stated bluntly.

"No son, we weren't doing anything like that I was hugging her because of what she was going to give you," father sputtered.

If I could laugh I would because Hestia's face was like a tomato and they denied the accusation very strongly. I just nodded and sat on the ground. If they didn't want to tell me then I wasn't suppose to know.

*Cough* "Well son what I wanted to give you is a two part gift. First I give you Ferrokenisis, the ability to manipulate iron and only iron," Hephaestus grinned. "And lastly I will put two 50 gallon drums of molten iron..."

"But how will I withstand the 1400 degree heat of the metal if I need to use it on short notice," I interrupted.

"Well if you had let him finish then you would've heard that my gift is that you are going to be heat and fire resistant," Hestia said soothingly.

I nodded and then I began to think of all the applications of these blessings. I then felt a hand on on my chest as I looked down I saw my father who looked nervous. He said that the blessing would hurt a little but not to worry. As he glowed a black orange I felt like needles were prickling my whole body. I wasn't in pain but more annoying so I just grunted and looked at the moon as it set and my thoughts drifted to Artemis. Even after all that I learned about her I still wanted to repay her. Hestia stepped forward and put her eight year old form hand on my knee and a twirl of fire wrapped around her and then it moved towards me. I felt no fear because I had abandoned that feeling along with pain. In an instant the fire faded and I felt a warm feeling inside me.

"Well you should get going because Athena will probably have woken up by now," Hephaestus joked.

After that I took off running because grandmother was sure to be angry when she found out that I had snuck out. As I ran around the corner I saw that Apollo had just taken off and Artemis was probably on her way here to bring me to the torture camp. I finally got to the front doors out of breath but not sweating. I opened the door quietly and then the handles were wretched from my grip and the doors went wide open.

"Well my rebellious grandson has returned from Zeus knows where," grandma said.

"And Artemis how do you think we should handle this problem," she continued.

They were sitting at one of the tables and they looked angry. I was tempted to run to grandfather Zeus and ask for his protection. I had only met him a few times but he was nicer than he appeared. At first he thought because I had his daughters heart that I was a murderer. But after a talk (beating) from Hera he realized that I didn't have anything to do with it. He was pretty nice once you got through the arrogance and pride. He was just a lecherous old man who did enjoy his theatrics and jokes.

"Well I have no excuse but I needed to have my last walk of freedom before I am put back into servitude," I stated stoically.

Lady Artemis had a hurt expression on her face but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. I just walked by after bowing to her and into my room. I picked up my bag with all of my belongings and walked over to the nightstand. It had a drawing of a salamander, a coi fish, and a skeleton all in a triangle of blood and fire.

As I got out to the entrance I saw lady Artemis and grandma talking about me. I just walked up without a care and asked.

"I want to get this over with so I can sleep because I didn't have a very good dream last night. And the hunters will try to kill me, take things from my tent, and humiliate me so let's just get this over with."

Zoe POV (wasn't expecting that now were you)

Milady hadn't showed up after her duties so it was safe to assume that she was going to pick up the boy. Shaking my head I still couldn't believe that we would be taking in a _boy._ We were the hunters of Artemis for gods sake. It was clear that him was somehow blackmailing Milady with something so that he could live. He was just another pig of that filthy race. He was probably no different then that oath breaking scum Heracles.

"Milady has returned and she has brought the boy," Phoebe said ending my train of thought.

"Yes we must go meet this new edition of the hunt," I replied.

"Even if he won't be here for long," Diana my second in command said grinning.

After that we walked over to the camp entrance to see to figures. One was Lady Artemis and she was as noble as ever, but the other one was a hulking seven and a half foot figure in a large black cloak.

"Well I can see from you glares that you don't want me here but I promise that I won't talk, attack, or interact with you unless you initiate it first," his voice rumbled stoically.

I knew that his time at the hunt was going to be hell because we were going to make it so. I will drive him away and protect the hunt no matter what.

 **AND THAT WRAPS UP THE SECOND CHAPTER AND WHAT A GREAT CHAPTER IT WAS. I THINK THAT I WILL MAKE THIS STORY AN [OCxZoe] SO YEAH. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER I WILL TRY TO PUT UP ANOTHER ONE IN A WEEK MAYBE LESS. I ALSO DROPPED A HINT ABOUT A FEW POSSIBLE COUPLES. I ALSO WANT TO POINT OUT THAT HIS FEAR OF WOMEN IS MORE OF A DISTRUST THEN A PHOBIA. SO UNTIL THEN READ, REVIEW, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME BYE~Ghost Operation Systems**


End file.
